ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creator (Terry 12)
Plot We begin with Terry, Brock and George. (Terry): And eventually we'll spread all over the USA! (Brock): I doubt it. A team that big? (George): With you leader? (Terry): Fine then. We'll vote Presidents. I am the first to run! (George): I'm second! (Brock): I vote for...Geo..no...I vote...Terr...no, no, no...George! Yeah, George! (George): Yes! JUST cause your the most powerful doesn't mean YOUR in charge. (Terry): Fine. But we revote every month! (George): Deal! Then a alarm goes off. (Computer): Warning! Warning! Unauthorized teleportation unit detected! Then Terry is beamed away. On a different planet Terry beams in. (Terry): What just happened. *barfs* A Galvan enters. (Galvan): What are you doing?! (Terry): It's called barfing. (Galvan): Do you know who I am?! Thief! (Terry): Huh? Terry transforms. (Grey Matter): Now we can see eye to eye. (Galvan): Stop fooling around that device is mine! The Galvan presses the Omnitrix, it decouples. (Terry): You...you took the Omnitrix off? How? (Galvan): Stupid Humans...I am Azmuth! The Creator! (Terry): Wait? The Creator of...The Omnitrix?! A Galvan runs in. (Galvan): Azmuth! (Azmuth): Albedo? (Albedo): Azmuth, Malware has landed. He wants you! He's coming! We can't do anything to stop him! (Azmuth): Malware. But he is not supposed to leave his home. He could melt down! (Terry): Ooh! Let me fight him. I've fought aliens before. (Azmuth): How could you possibly...oh yeah. Azmuth looks at the Omnitrix. 10 minutes later, Terry is running with the Omnitrix on again, Azmuth is on his shoulder. '' (Azmuth): Enjoy your time with my creation while it lasts, Human. ''Terry nods. (Terry): Let's do this! Terry puts Azmuth down and Transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! (Azmuth): Bloxx? (Bloxx): What? I like to name them. Bloxx runs toward a yellow Galvainic Mechamorph. (Bloxx): Hey, you! (Malware): So, Azmuth is such a coward he sends Earth chilren to fight me? (Bloxx): Kind of. (Malware): I WANT AZMUTH! Malware claws Bloxx's arm off. (Bloxx): Oh, crap! A new one rebuilds. (Bloxx): Ooh! Malware picks up Bloxx and snaps him in off on his knee. He tosses him away. He rebuilds and reverts. (Terry): Aw, man! Terry gets up and chases after Malware. He transforms again. (Rath): Now you'll get the pounding you deserve! Malware punches Rath backwards. (Rath): That all you got?! Malware shoots a mega large super awesome blast from his eye sending Rath far far away into the distance. (Malware): Azmuth! Terry comes running back. Azmuth steps in his way. (Azmuth): Stop! (Terry): What? (Azmuth): Is it not obvious? You are a failure! Nothing you try can stop him. (Terry): Then I'll keep trying. And I'll never stop. Never. (Azmuth): *Sigh* Give me The Omnitrix. Terry's face is shocked. (Azmuth): Give it! Terry shows Azmuth The Omnitrix, Azmuth types in a passcode. (Omnitrix): To'kustar form unlocked. Terry looks at Azmuth strangely. (Azmuth): I do believe, you are worthy to wield my creation. Terry smiles. (Azmuth): Now go stop him, before I change my mind! Terry runs selected his new alien. He transforms. (Way Big): WHOA! I'M BIG! Real big. Way Big! Malware looks at him and begins to run. (Way Big): Not so fast! Way Big grabs him. Then he throws him into space. (Way Big): Oh yeahhhhh!! Screen fades The End Major Events Azmuth appears. Malware appears. Way Big appears. Characters *Terry *Brock *George *Azmuth Villains *Malware Aliens used *Grey Matter *Bloxx *Rath *Way Big (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes